Currently, protective coatings, such as insulation and jacketing, are being applied about electrical wires and cables by extruding thereon compositions containing an organic peroxide and subjecting the resultant articles to elevated temperatures in order to cure the compositions to crosslinked products. The overall operation, commonly referred to as peroxide curing, requires careful control of the process parameters in order to avoid undue heat and pressure build-up in the extruder. Undue heat and pressure build-up, results in premature decomposition of the peroxides which in turn results in crosslinking of the compositions in the extruder. Crosslinking of the compositions in the extruder, commonly referred to as "scorch" necessitates, in extreme cases, stopping the operation and cleaning the extruder.